


Good Morning

by lilywafiq



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: It isn't usual to wake up like this, but Jack certainly isn't complaining
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah. I have no excuses for this, it's basically pure smut. Sorry not sorry.

Jack was pulled slowly from sleep by a soft touch along her stomach. It took her groggy mind a few minutes to completely catalogue what she was experiencing, and when she did she smiled and reached a hand down to bury her fingers in Gibbs’ hair while he ran his lips over her skin. 

“Mmm, morning,” Jack murmured, refusing to open her eyes.

Gibbs’ response was a low grumble from his and Jack felt the vibrations run through her, lighting her nerves on fire. Gibbs, now knowing she was awake, shifted lower, running his hands down the inside of Jack’s thighs. Her legs fell apart easily, happily giving him permission. 

It wasn’t often that they did this in the morning, Gibbs was usually up before Jack awoke, and Jack usually clung to every minute of sleep she could get. But on the rare occasion that their schedules overlapped properly… well, this was certainly a great way to start the day.

The first touch of Gibbs’ tongue against her core almost sent Jack’s hips flying off the bed, the only thing stopping her was Gibbs’ hands, hooked under her thighs and pressing down on her belly. Jack sucked in a lungful of air, and let herself get lost in the sensations.

He was skilled with his mouth, and Jack couldn’t help but thrash around on the bed as he lazily worked her towards her first orgasm. Sliding one finger into her and curling it upwards, Gibbs sucked particularly hard on her clit, and Jack broke around him. Her chest arched off the bed, and Gibbs reached up to grab at her breast, squeezing with just enough pressure to prolong Jack’s orgasm. His mouth didn’t stop, licking and sucking at her until she was babbling nonsense at him, wanting him to stop, but needing him to keep going.

Gibbs moved his hand from her breast, seeking out her hand and intertwining their fingers. Jack dug her fingers into his hand, dimly aware that she might leave a mark with her nails, but unable to stop herself as Gibbs coaxed another orgasm out of her. She was shuddering beneath him, and she couldn’t stop her thighs from clenching around his head. Gibbs pulled his fingers from her centre and pushed her thighs apart, and Jack was keenly aware of the loss of him inside her. She used her free hand to tug on Gibbs’ hair, pulling him upwards towards her mouth. 

They kissed desperately, both needing the connection, and Jack could taste herself on his lips. Gibbs let go of her hand and brought both of his arms up and under Jack’s shoulders, holding her to him as he rutted against her thigh. Jack reached between them to grab his dick, guiding it into her. They both stilled for a moment, before Gibbs began to move. He started slowly, letting Jack fully adjust to his size, before she began to impatiently move her hips against him, encouraging him to go faster. 

Jack could feel herself getting close to another orgasm, and wrapping her legs around Gibbs’ waist, she flipped them over, grinding down on him as he groaned loudly. Jack swivelled her hips, and rode him roughly, desperate for her next release. Gibbs’ fingers were on her hips, digging in and he helped her move. 

Jack came hard, pausing in her movements and clenching around Gibbs. She managed to open her eyes to see him watching her intently, and she leaned down to kiss him. It was open mouthed and sloppy as she tried to catch her breath, and she appreciated that he gave her a few minutes before he started moving again. He thrust up into her a few more times before he came with a long, shaky moan, filling her deeply.

They stayed like that for a while, Jack straddling Gibbs while he softened inside her, kissing gently while they came back down from their highs. Eventually Jack gingerly lifted herself of him, and flopped over onto the bed beside him. She turned her head towards him and smiled.

“Good morning,” she said.

“Good morning,” Gibbs replied, smiling back. 

It was rare to see him looking so carefree, and Jack lifted a hand and ran it softly over his cheek and down his neck, letting it stop over his heart. Gibbs brought one of his hands up and laid it over Jack’s.

“Sleep well?” he asked.

“Very.”

“Good.”

“I dreamt about you, actually,” Jack said, shuffling a bit closer to press herself against Gibbs’ side.

“Mmm?”

“Reality far surpasses any dream though.”

Gibbs chuckled, and turned his head to kiss her gently. “Even though I’m getting old and slowing down?”

“Honestly, I don’t know if I could have handled you when you were younger. If this is you slowing down, well…” she trailed off and shrugged with a cheeky grin.

“I love you, Jack.”

Jack hummed in pleasure. “I love you, too, Gibbs.”

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
